<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Look At His Best Friend by nerdelation8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209993">One Last Look At His Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8'>nerdelation8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Vore, Angst, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, Erwin Smith Lives, Fear Play, Food, Grief/Mourning, Grieving!Bertholdt Hoover, Horror, If Bertholdt instead of Reiner survived Shiganshina, Inanimate Transformation, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, Reincarnation, Reiner turns into a strawberry and gets eaten, Strawberry tf, Transformation, Vore, Why Did I Write This?, food tf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Zeke are eating strawberries and grieving Reiner's death after Shiganshina.  Little do they know, Reiner is closer than they think. </p><p>Basically, Reiner has become a strawberry and an unknowing Bertholdt is about to eat him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Look At His Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight hit Reiner.</p><p>The blond Shifter gradually regained consciousness, and as he did so, his vision slowly focused on the face of Bertholdt Hoover.</p><p>The lanky brunet loomed over him.  His expression was gentle, but there was a far-off melancholy to his green gaze.  It felt like he wasn’t making eye contact with Reiner.</p><p>“Shame about your friend,” said a baritone voice.  It belonged to the Warchief, Zeke Yeager.  “We...will all miss him.”</p><p>Reiner’s mind still felt hazy.  It was like a great weight was pressing on it.  He wondered who his friends were talking about, but it somehow felt better, more natural, to lie here and relax than to say anything.  </p><p>“It’s been a week, but I still can’t believe that he’s gone.  Commander Erwin supposedly…<em>ate</em> him, but...” Bert pushed down the knot in his throat.  “It just doesn’t feel real, probably since I never saw it.”</p><p>Zeke said, “He was a great Warrior.  I grieve his loss, too.” The boss looked to Bertholdt again.  “Are you done with those?  If you are, I’ll eat the rest.”</p><p>Bertholdt said, “No, I’ve got room left.”  He popped a strawberry into his mouth from his palm.  He had several.  </p><p>Reiner wondered where he’d gotten them from.  They looked sweet and delectable. </p><p>Bert said to Zeke, “Thanks for the berries.  And thanks..."  His face screwed up, trying to suppress tears.  "...thanks for listening to me vent.”</p><p>“No problem,” his mentor said.  “As Warriors, we’re expected to be tough, but if you ever need to let stuff out, Bert, I’m here for you.”</p><p>The Warchief patted Bert’s back fraternally.</p><p>Bertholdt gave a faint smile.  “I appreciate it, Zeke.”</p><p>The boss tossed a little strawberry from his other hand into his mouth, chewed it a couple times, and swallowed.</p><p>Curiosity finally penetrated through the thick, lazy fog Reiner felt since he woke up.  <em>Are they…are they talking about Porco?  Or maybe Colt?</em></p><p>He decided to reach out to his brown-haired friend and comfort him.</p><p>"Bert, who die-"</p><p>Reiner paused in surprise.  He’d attempted to touch Bert, but his hand hadn’t moved.  He’d tried to speak, but his vocal cords and tongue were silent.  </p><p>Now that he thought of it, he couldn’t even feel those parts of his body.</p><p>He couldn’t feel his limbs or his head either…</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>With increasing panic, Reiner realized he couldn’t move at all.  Everything felt strange and cold... and his comrades were talking as if he wasn’t there.</p><p>
  <em>Did I die?!</em>
</p><p>That couldn’t be.  If he was dead, then he wouldn’t still be here.</p><p>He remembered entering Shiganshina with Bertholdt.  Had he suffered some debilitating injury there?  Something that made his body and mind unable to communicate?</p><p><em>No,</em> the Shifter realized, <em>even if I had, my body would be able to heal –</em></p><p>Something shot towards him.  Reiner's yelp died in his throat.</p><p>
  <em>It's Bertholdt's hand!  But why is it so *big?*</em>
</p><p>Strong fingers wrapped around Reiner’s body, lifting him up. </p><p>“Wuh?” the blond gasped.  But no sound came out.  "What in Ymir’s name is happening?!"</p><p>As his body was rotated, something green was torn off him, and the confused Reiner glanced down at the basket where he had been resting.</p><p>And the truth was laid bare.</p><p><em>N-No...</em>  Reiner panicked, as his blood ran cold.  There was one thing left in the basket, and it was…</p><p>
  <em>Wait, that’s impossible...I can’t be-!</em>
</p><p>The owner of the Armored Titan had not been rendered a vegetable.  In fact…</p><p>Bertholdt said to Zeke, “I’ll eat this one, and leave the last strawberry to you.”</p><p>…Reiner had become a fruit.  </p><p>The strawberry that Reiner Braun had become was turned again, giving it a close-up view of Bertholdt Hoover’s face.  The Warrior’s weary, red eyes crinkled slightly when he saw the snack.</p><p>In other circumstances, that smile would have brightened Reiner’s day.  But right now, it was terrifying.</p><p>“No!  No!  Bert,” Reiner screamed helplessly, “it’s me!”</p><p>“I can’t die now!” he prayed to Ymir.  “Not like this!  If you want to take me, fine, but please let me talk to Bert first!  Please, *please* don’t let me die like this!”</p><p>Bertholdt opened his mouth.  Warmth rose out from the yawning pink chasm.  As death loomed before him, Reiner couldn’t help but admire his friend’s straight, horribly white teeth.  But only for a split second.</p><p>“Bert!  BERT!” he screamed futilely.  “It’s me!  Please don’t eat me!”</p><p>He was tossed inside.</p><p>Reiner rolled across Bertholdt’s tongue and came to rest against his inner cheek.  It was warm and soft.  Saliva slid over him and settled in Reiner’s pores.</p><p>
  <em>So this is it.  This is how...I’m going to die.</em>
</p><p>The tongue pushed him once more, this time onto blunt spikes.  He could feel Bert’s teeth under his back and could imagine them above him, solid white gleaming in the darkness.</p><p>With one last breath he begged, “Bertholdt, please...<em>don’t eat-”</em></p><p>But the lanky Shifter couldn’t hear.</p><p>His teeth crushed the strawberry, grinding its flesh until it was no longer one solid piece.</p><p>Improbably, Reiner was still conscious.  He’d expected to die a few seconds ago, and for his demise to be painful.  Neither of those had happened.  </p><p>
  <em>How can this be?!</em>
</p><p>Bertholdt shifted the wet mass around to the other side of his mouth, grinding it a couple more times until Reiner was pureed.  The strawberry spread all over Bert’s mouth – for Reiner, a horrifying sensation. </p><p>The former Shifter felt an urge to cry.  But he had no tear ducts.</p><p>Bertholdt swallowed the strawberry.</p><p>Reiner's body was squeezed down a nauseating tube.  He plopped into Bertholdt’s stomach with a gross dripping sound, mixing with the other chewed-up strawberries.</p><p>The acid began dissolving him immediately.</p><p>Reiner lamented the fact that he would never bro-hug Bertholdt again.  Would never talk to him again.  Would never live to see Bertholdt capture Eren.</p><p>And Bert would never know what had happened to his stocky blond comrade.</p><p><em>Perhaps that’s for the best,</em> Reiner realized as his body was being broken down.  <em>Who’d want to know that they’d eaten their best friend?</em></p><p>Bertholdt said to himself after Zeke walked away, “Reiner...it’s like I can hear him.  Like somewhere, he’s saying, ‘You’re my best friend.’”</p><p>“Yes!  Yes, you are, Bert.  I’m sorry about everything!  If Marcel’s brother had come to Paradis instead of me, he would have been a great warrior, and none of this would have-“</p><p>There was a weird BLOOP noise as a sudden blast rocked the strawberry’s surroundings.  Bertholdt Hoover burped.</p><p>“It’s - UURP - not your fault, Reiner.  If you can hear me, you were a great Warrior.  A great guy.”</p><p>Bertholdt realized that talking with his blond friend was impossible.  He went over to his bed and pulled the sheets over himself.  A tear stained his pillowcase.  “What am I even doing, imagining he can hear me?  He’s gone...my best friend’s gone.”</p><p>"I'm right here," Reiner thought sadly.</p><p>At that moment, the stomach acid melted Reiner’s sugary form away.  His consciousness faded.  Then it was gone.</p><p>The strawberry's nutrients were cheerfully carried away.</p><p>Poor Reiner Braun became nothing more than a few extra calories in the body of his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>